The Lonely King
by AngelTakio
Summary: YxY One Shot. Yami writes a short story and Yugi takes a look at it.


Angel: Hey everybody! I just sat up one night and wrote this sad little story, so I thought I'd share it with you! Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, not Angel. Too bad, so sad.

The Lonely King

_Once upon a time, there was a handsome, young king. This king had everything his heart could ever desire. Money. Fame. Power. But although he had everything he could ever want, he still wanted something more. The poor king had fallen in love with a young prince, and despite his love for the boy, the prince did not love the king in return. And so, the king wept to himself every night in sorrow: _

_"Oh, beloved prince! Why does't thou forsake me? Why does thou not love me?" he cried though his tears._

_Sorrowed he was, but still determined to win the prince's love, he come to court the boy every day, always saying the same things over:_

_"My lovely prince! Would thou like a present? A castle of gold? A lovely new horse? New toys for thy room? Lovely new silk? Beautiful jewelry? Anything at all? If you say you'll be mine, I would give thou it all!" The king meant every word, but the prince would merely reply:_

_"Dear foolish king. I need no gifts. Gold turns to rust and crumbles. Horses grow old and die. Toys break. Silk rips. Jewels cease to sparkle. I need nothing at all and I do not love thee."_

_Then the king would say to him:_

_"My beautiful price! Would thou rule my kingdom? I would let thou have half-nay-all of my lands, and my country and give thou leadership over my disciples, if thou would say 'I love thee!'" Again, the prince replied solemnly:_

_Dear irrational king. Have thou no respect for thy country? Have thou no love for thy people and thy subjects? To simply hand over something as valuable as thy own leadership shows nothing to me but disrespect. Nay, I must decline and I still do not love thee."_

_The king was losing himself and would finally fall to his knees and say to the boy:_

_"My glorious prince! Please take my heart! I've not eaten, no slept, nor smiled since I laid eyes on thee! My heart yearns for thy kiss and thy love! Torture me not, for knowing you do not love me is painful enough! Please, stop running my heart through thy fingers and instead let it beat near thy lovely chest, for it beats only for thou!" The prince replied finally:_

_Dear selfish king. Pull thyself off of the ground and beg not like a commoner! You speak of loving me but thou forgets that love is a mutual agreement! If one of two do not love, than there is no love at all! Thy heart is foolish for not allowing food, sleep or joy! I am not the sun, nor the moon, thou does't not rely on me to live! Put thy heart beak in thy chest, for I still do not love thee!"_

_Day after day, the king approached the boy, always begging or bribing the boy to the best of his own ability, and day after day the boy would continue to turn the king away, never happy to see him, never thinking of him, never in love with him. And thus the king grew thin from not eating, tired from not sleeping and continued to weep every night thereafter._

Yami wiped his eyes softly as he reread the lines that he had written. The computer screen was different form parchment and staring at it too long hurt your eyes quite a bit. He had been writing a story for the past couple of hours and was looking at his progress.

"Hmmmm, maybe I should change this," he mumbled to himself. He didn't know why he had decided to write a story as an outlet but it made him feel a little better about his current situation. He was facing the same problem as the characters in his story.

"Hey Yami! Whacha' doing?" came a familiar, soft voice. Yami looked over in the direction that it had come from to see Yugi was standing in the doorway. The early afternoon light shined brightly through the window onto his face, making him appear more adorable than usual. 'Oh, those beautiful eyes!' Yami thought to himself. 'I swear, I could just get lost in them forever!'

"Hello Yugi. I was just a little board so I started writing a story," Yami grinned happily. Yugi smiled in return.

"Really?" He asked, walking over to Yami's side. "What's it about? Vampires? Unicorns? Elves? Taxes?"

"A king," Yami said. "A king and his true love."

"May I read it?" Asked Yugi.

"Of course! Please check my spelling aibou, you know I'm terrible!" Yugi giggled and bent over Yami's shoulder. Yami got a face full of Yugi's shirt and upper body. Trying to be a subtle as possible, Yami breathed in Yugi's sweet scent. 'Oh god, it's so delicious!' He whimpered in his mind.

"Yami, this story is so sad!" Yami jerked out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yes, I suppose it is." Yugi looked at the pages again.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"No, not at all," Yami leaned back in his chair a little and Yugi sat himself on his shoulder, arms folded down over Yami's chest.

"First off, I want to know why the king is in love with a prince and not a princess," Yugi half asked, half ordered. Yami chose his words carefully, as he did not want Yugi to leap to any conclusions about him.

"Well, it's a love story and I didn't want it to be any old love story, so the king loved a boy, not a girl."

"But doesn't that make him gay?"

"Well, yes and no." Yami had confused Yugi.

"Wha?"

"I'll explain," said Yami. "The king didn't plan on falling in love with the prince." Yami looked over at Yugi, with a small bit of sadness in his eyes when Yugi did not turn to look at him. "He just met him one day, and it just sort of… happened."

"Well ok," Yugi replied. "But how come the prince doesn't love the king in return? Then, they could live happily ever after or something, right?" Yami continued to look at Yugi with pleading eyes. Yugi was still staring at the screen, not paying attention to him. Yami looked away.

"He just doesn't Yugi," Yami stated simply. Yugi corrected some of Yami spelling and grammar errors while Yami sat back and watched. He simply could not bring himself to stop watching Yugi. 'Yugi,' he thought to himself. 'If you only knew… if I was only still a king… and you were with me… I swear I would never let you go!'

After a while, the boys heard grandpa call out to them "Boys! Dinner time!" Yugi jumped up excitedly.

"Come on Yami!" Yugi exclaimed. "Let's go eat!"

"That's ok Yugi," Yami replied somberly. "I'm not really hungry. I think I want to write some more." Yugi was worried. This was not the first time Yami had refused to eat. He was beginning to lose some weight. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen Yami sleep a lot ether. He himself went to bed before Yami and whenever he got up in the middle of the night, the light in Yami's room would be on. Sometimes, he would listen in and hear him crying in the middle of the night. Yugi turned back towards Yami, hoping for some answers.

"Yami," he whispered softly. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Yami looked at Yugi. Billions of thoughts flashed through his mind. 'Yes Yugi, I want to tell you all that's in my heart, I want to tell you how badly I want to kiss you and make love to you and hold you, I want to ask you to marry me, I want tell you that I really, truly, honestly love you!"

"Anything at all?" Yugi asked again. Yami sighed and looked back at his computer screen.

"Nothing Yugi. Enjoy your dinner," was all he could say. With that, Yugi left the room, silently closing the door behind him.

"Oh, my beloved prince…" Yami whispered to himself as he typed the last few lines of his story.

_And the prince never returned the love of the poor, lonely king. Ever._

_The end._

Angel: This story was meant to jerk tears. Did it do its job? Review and tell me!


End file.
